


At the Onsen

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very short tales taking place at an onsen, inspired by picture and story tag with a friend. One is sweet and relaxing (though R-rated), the other is a little cracky (and PG rated).</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> A friend sent me a pic of Asami and Aki at an onsen. I replied with the first fic. Then I wrote another, and she sent a hilarious pic back. Sadly, I don't have her permission to share them here but they can be seen on my LJ with this story. But, I wanted to share something warm after the previous pair of fics I posted and these are definitely that. Written April 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

**Story 1**

Steam swirled lazily up into the cold winter air. Akihito's half-closed eyes followed it as rose from the water up into the darkness. His head was tilted back onto some rocks by the edge of the pool, his arms spread along the lip of it. He was perfectly relaxed in the hot still water.

Until he smelled cigarette smoke. He should have known he'd be followed.

He knew he should move. He didn't want to. What was the point? _Let him fuck me then leave, then I can rest here again._ Not that the fucking part would be all that bad.

The soft slap of bare feet on stone grew closer, then stopped by his head. "What's this, Akihito? Not running?"

Akihito felt a strange sense of calm. Here, even this man couldn't bother him. "Do what you want, then leave. I'm feeling too good to care. I just want to be back in here as soon as you're done."

There was quiet above him, then a whisper of fabric. He didn't move, but he let his eyes wander to look above his head. Asami was wearing a yukata of heavy cotton, decorated with dragons. _Was_ wearing. Asami slipped into the hot pool, wearing a bit less. Akihito pretended no interest, but he wasn't kidding anyone as he followed the well-muscled body as it disappeared into the water. 

He was wary, but Asami made no move to attack him. He simply sighed and stretched his legs out. Then with the suddenness of a cobra, Asami grabbed and lifted Akihito across the space between them and set him on his lap, his back to the broad chest.

Akihito tensed and waited for the groping to begin, but he only felt an arm around his waist, holding him in place. He craned his neck around to look, and Asami had assumed the same position he himself had been in earlier, head back, throat exposed, eyes closed. Completely relaxed. He almost looked innocent. Almost.

An eye cracked open and looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no."

 _Huh._ Akihito turned back around, confused. And a bit disappointed. Then he shrugged. He may as well relax too. Sitting on Asami was a hell of a lot more comfortable than on those stones. He leaned back and rested his head on Asami's shoulder, taking care not to wiggle too much, lest his seat become much less comfortable.

Their breathing slowed, becoming even with each other's. The arm about Akihito's waist was possessive but still. His head rolled to the side, toward Asami's face. A drop of sweat ran down Asami's jaw line. His eyes lazily tracked it as it followed the curve, until it slid down Asami's neck to disappear into the water. 

He felt an urge to lick the trail, but his body was even more lethargic in Asami's grasp than it had been alone on the rocks. It was like he had gravitated toward this, his natural place of rest. Some force of nature, like magnetism, held the two of them together. It wasn't worth fighting right now. In fact, he had no desire to change his state.

"Asami?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why can't we be like this more often?"

"Who says we can't?"

He had no desire to move, but that made Akihito sit up. "Huh? You're the one who's always molesting me!"

Asami turned his head lazily to look at him. "You're the one who's always trying to run away. The only way to keep you around is to push you down and fuck you. In fact, you do it so often I got the idea you liked it. And if you try to run away now I'll do the same damned thing."

Akihito began to sputter in indignation, but it was hard to keep up the impression of offense when both he and Asami could feel his interest in just such a thing. Asami's eyebrow quirked up. Akihito tensed, then made a break for it. Asami snatched him, bent him over some rocks at the side of the pool, and fucked him without mercy. Afterwards, they stayed in that position for a moment catching their breaths. 

Asami gently nipped the back of Akihito's neck. "Is it out of your system now?"

Akihito blushed. Partly because it was true, partly out of indignation. " _My_ system? You—"

Asami smoothly cut him off. "Do you want more? Or do you want to relax in the bath?"

Akihito pressed his lips together. There were too many little insults waiting to fly out. He opened them a tiny bit to let one word out. "Bath."

Asami nodded and picked him up around the waist, and sat back down into the same spot as before, the same position as before. Akihito sat a little more gingerly this time, but Asami's lap was still far more comfortable than the stones. He settled back against Asami's chest again.

They fell into the same pattern as before, breaths slowing, muscles relaxing, minds drifting. The combination of hot water and sex made it even more effective. He was just sliding into sleep when he heard Asami say, "You're right. We should do this more often."

 

~end~

 

 

**Story 2**

 

"Asami, put the cigarette out."

Those dark eyes glanced at him in amusement. "Are you going to give me something else to suck on?"

"I shouldn't have to. The rules say No Smoking. Right over there. See the sign?"

"Ah. I understand your confusion. Those _are_ the rules. For everyone else. I make my own rules. You should know that."

"I've heard they're strictly enforced here."

"Are they? Who would dare?"

A long hairy arm struck out from behind a nearby rock and snatched the cigarette from Asami's lips, then disappeared as quickly. Asami's mouth fell open and Akihito began to laugh. With narrowed eyes Asami picked up another cigarette and lit it. Watching. Keeping his hand on the cigarette. Staring at the rock. Daring someone to try again.

A hand slipped over his other shoulder and plucked the cigarette from his fingers. He spun around, but no one was there except for Akihito, who had his hand over his mouth trying to hold laughter in.

Asami advanced. "You saw him. Where did he go? Who was it?"

That sent Akihito into gales of laughter. Well, that and the sight of someone behind Asami making off with his pack of cigarettes. Asami realized something was happening behind his back and spun once more, only to have missed it.

"That's it! Come out from behind there, before I drag you out."

There was no response.

Asami stalked around the rock, ready to kill. Akihito chased after him, glee in his eyes.

They both came to a dead stop by the edge of the other pool, and stared.

Six monkeys smoking cigarettes stared back. Akihito covered his mouth, but he couldn't keep the laughter from escaping. He glanced sideways at Asami, who stood there with his hands on his hips, eyes wide with surprise. Asami was caught without words and Akihito loved it. 

To his delight, Asami's lips began to twitch, and he almost died when Asami calmly stepped into the pool, won a tug-of-war for his remaining cigarettes, then settled into the water with the monkeys and lit one up.

Akihito's giggles rang off the walls of the onsen. Until Asami muttered that he was just trading one monkey for another.

Akihito got his revenge for that, when tabloids across Japan the next week carried front page pictures of Tokyo's number one bachelor at his private weekend get-away, one particularly amorous monkey entwined about his head, both relaxing with cigarettes. Akihito insisted that the headlines read "Hot Monkey Love". 

Asami declined to comment, but rumor has it he switched one monkey for another and made it so.

 

~end~


End file.
